Talk:Paragon skills quick reference (Nightfall)
I am adding other Paragon skills at the moment Matrix 01:58, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Thanks for your help, but please, save work longterm and use the templates!! Take Mesmer skills quick reference as rolemodel (except the Inspiration Magic section). -- 02:12, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::I replaced the Leadership section with the template version. For the other attributes the templates are not yet ready. -- 02:50, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :::I wanted to use Templates too, but they were not ready so I decided to write skill descriptions first. Matrix 02:58, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::::It's okay, go ahead. In any case what you did will be helpful to create the templates and the individual skill articles. So much easier to copy-paste text from the overview. THANKS! -- 03:09, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Two versions of Skill Templates in use I used the same templates that are used in Mesmer skills quick reference. With these templates the attribute of the skill is not shown, which I think is better, since skills are already grouped by Attribute type. I will correct the Leadership section later too, so that they will all look the same. --Matrix 05:41, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :On my talk page someone told me (he was not loged in, that's why I dont know the name) that I shouldn't change skills in the way I did. I was using the same templates that are used in Mesmer skills quick reference as I was told to. If those templates are outdated or should not be used, please tell me, so I know for the changes I will make in future. Until then I will not make any new changes. --Matrix 14:22, 28 July 2006 (CDT) There are 2 versions of skill templates in use: * Paragon skills quick reference and Mesmer skills quick reference (except Inspiration Magic section) where the linked attribute IS NOT shown. * Dervish skills quick reference and Monk skills quick reference (only No Attribute section) where the linked attribute IS shown. Wouldn't be better if we used only 1 template? Which one should we use, which one do you like more? --Matrix 05:30, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :Didn't we already fix this once? -- Gordon Ecker 19:47, 3 September 2006 (CDT) Isn't angelic protection an elite skill? Because its not reflected as elite here :No. Angelic bond is elite. --68.142.14.65 12:59, 8 August 2006 (CDT) "Can't Touch This!" As seen on the official website, could this be the end to touchies? Turk Nagona 21:59, 21 September 2006 (CDT) It's just a bone being thrown to low end pvp because everyone complains about touch rangers. -Thom Bangalter Fall Back! I dunno yet how to edit this page, but at level 14 on my paragon, I get 10 seconds and 14 health regen per second, and at level 15 I get 10 seconds with 15 health per second regen.--Rafe Alexander 09:18, 28 February 2007 (CST) Nightfall Skill Quests Is there really only 2 skill quests in Nightfall? (Primary Training/ Choose your Second Profession)-Canderouss Energizing Finale At the bottom it says "energizing" reduces energy cost but is untrue for energizing finale. :Not to mention there's only two Paragon skills with the 'Energizing' part in them, and they both act differently. Thus, you can't really make it general information that it'd mean it reduces energy cost... ---- Forgot my login Paragon Heals i hat how every paragon shout that heals has a 20 sec recharge. its kind of hard to make a good paragon healling build when u have to use half your skill slots to be able to heal someone every 5 seconds. Githyan 14:46, 16 August 2008 (UTC) AoE? How come arrows can splinter or explode, but spears can't? Barca 14:46, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :That's called "Balance". Roxas XIII 16:04, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::It's called "imbalance."--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 17:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Because your spears come back by some magical means, and if they exploded they would kind of have issues being used again. Whereas magically conjured infinite arrows don't particularly care if they asplode --Gimmethegepgun 17:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC)